He is a believer
by Londish
Summary: Hinata e Naruto casaram-se, finalmente! Mas onde é que ele se meteu! NaruHina e um pouco de NejiTen


People! *-* I missed you!  
Aqui venho eu com mais uma nova história de NaruHina 33

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews no final ^^ porque eu também quero melhorar :3

Disclaimer: Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem...embora, eu quisesse ;-;

* * *

Lá estava ela, sentada a olhar para a multidão que passava pela sua frente. Muita dessa gente dava-lhe os parabéns, não era todos os dias que a herdeira da famosa família Hyuuga casava! O cabelo negro-azulado, estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo ondulado, deixando algumas mechas de cabelo caírem sobre a sua face branca, salientando-lhe as bochechas rosadas. O véu de tule branco estava preso a um gancho em forma de flor branca, preso no carrapito, e caia-lhe pelos ombros até, mais ou menos, o traseiro. No pescoço tinha uma gargantilha com uma borboleta em diamantes e em pérolas, presente que herdara da sua mãe já falecida. As luvas brancas de cetim iam até aos cotovelos. O vestido sem alças, branco estava-lhe justo pela parte do tronco e da cintura para baixo o tecido caia-lhe em pregas até ao chão. Secretamente, calçava uns ténis _converse_ brancos. Mas ninguém tinha que saber disso, apenas o seu noivo. Por falar em noivo, onde é que ele estava?

Hinata levantou-se, e caminhou calmamente em redor do salão decorado com lírios. Com cuidado para não tropeçar nas bainhas do seu vestido, andou até ao jardim. Era um jardim extremamente lindo e decorado. A relva era bem verde e tinha várias flores em redor, o sítio perfeito para tirar as tradicionais fotos de casamento. Mais ao fundo havia uma pequena queda d'água artificial. Olhou em redor e nada do noivo. Será que ele tinha fugido com uma loira, com pernas longas, seios mais fartos que os dela e com um rabo que conseguisse agarrar? Olhou para o rabo dela. Hm…não, ele não seria capaz disso. Se não foi isso, onde é que o seu loiro estaria?

Voltou para o salão, na esperança de alguém ter visto o noivo fugitivo, e foi ter com a sua madrinha de casamento, Tenten. Ainda bem que a cadeira ao lado dela estava livre, não sabia se conseguiria manter-se em pé com aquele vestido, era o problema de não estar habituada a isso. Tenten trajava um vestido sem alças, de um verde-claro esbatido, que acabava pouco acima dos joelhos. Era um vestido simples, já que ela também não gostava propriamente de vestidos e folhos. Como não era fã de vestidos, logicamente, não era fã de saltos altos, por isso tinha apenas umas sabrinas brancas muito simples. Os seus cabelos castanhos não estavam presos nos habituais totós, mas sim deixavam-se cair pelos ombros nus dela. Ao lado dela, estava o primo de Hinata, Neji. O trabalhão que ele deu para vir ao casamento! O cabelo castanho-escuro estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e tinha um simples fato formal preto, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. Sim, o Neji estava de gravata! Quando Hinata se sentou, os olhos do casal amigo viraram-se para ela.

- Então, andas perdida, amiga? – Tenten sorriu para Hinata, amavelmente.

Hinata abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo primo.

- Por onde anda o teu _marido_? – Deu ênfase à última palavra, o que fez com que Hinata sorrisse.

- Sinceramente, eu ia perguntar-vos se o tinham visto. – Soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Eu não o vejo desde que o jantar terminou. Talvez tenha ido só à casa de banho. – Disse a morena.

- Eu também pensei nisso, mas depois reparei que ele estava a demorar muito. – Suspirou.

- Vais ver que ele só está a preparar-te uma surpresa. – Neji sorriu discretamente e levantou-se da mesa.

- Sabes algo que eu não saiba, Neji Hyuuga? – Perguntou Tenten, encarando o namorado.

- Não, amor. Achas mesmo que eu te iria esconder alguma coisa? – Plantou-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. – Eu vou ter com o Lee e com o Kiba, divirtam-se sem mim…se é que isso é possível!

Neji deixou as mulheres da vida dele na mesa e foi ter com os amigos. Lee usava o mesmo fato formal que Neji, mas só que em vez de uma gravata vermelha tinha uma gravata verde alface berrante! Enquanto, Kiba, optou por uma de um azul mais discreto.

- Já procuraste bem por todo o lado, Hinata? Mas mesmo muito bem? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Sim, já procurei em todo o lado e nada de sinal do Naruto. Será que ele fugiu mesmo com uma loira nórdica? A esta hora ele já pode estar a apanhar um avião!

Tenten riu com o receio da amiga. Sim, o Naruto pode ter fugido, mas não com uma loira nórdica! Elas é que podem ter fugido dele, sendo que a única pessoa que conseguia aguentá-lo era mesmo a Hinata. Ela era a pessoa que mais o amava, não pelos seus atributos físicos, que por sinal eram bem bons, mas sim por ser quem era. Pela personalidade dele, pelo sorriso dele, pelas suas desculpas idiotas.

- Hinata, achas mesmo que o Naruto faria isso? – Escondendo a vontade de rir, Tenten, pôs a mão sobre o ombro da amiga. – Ele seria a pessoa mais idiota do mundo se o fizesse, acredita em mim.

Hinata sorriu com as palavras de conforto de Tenten, mas isso não a fazia menos preocupada pelo facto de não saber onde o seu _marido _se enfiara! _"Quando chegarmos a casa ele vai ver como elas lhe mordem!"_, pensou ela.

A música parou e alguém mexeu no microfone, provocando um barulho ensurdecedor. Hinata e Tenten olharam para o pequeno palco no meio do salão, só para verem que mais procuravam. Sim, esse mesmo que estás a pensar.

- Ups, desculpem lá isto! Boa noite, pessoal. – O loiro soou um pouco nervoso. – Espero que se estejam a divertir tanto como eu! Quer dizer, não se podem estar a divertir tanto como eu porque eu estou aos pulos por dentro, mas vocês também podem estar aos pulos por dentro, mas não pela razão que eu estou! Quer dizer, os mais próximos até podem estar mas não estão, estão a ver?

- Oh, cala-te! – Alguém gritou entre os convidados.

- Quem falou vai para casa sem bolo! – Ameaçou o loiro, embora não conseguisse soar ameaçador. – Onde é que eu ia mesmo?

Tenten só conseguia rir e Hinata não lhe ficava muito atrás.

- Acho que encontramos o Naruto, Hina. – Disse ela entre gargalhadas. – E parece que o Kankuro vai para casa sem bolo!

- Ah, sim! Já sei onde ia! Ora bem…- Esfregou as mãos transpiradas uma contra a outra, numa tentativa de se acalmar. – Primeiro que tudo, quero agradecer a todos vocês por estarem presentes neste dia tão especial para mim! Acreditem, é mesmo muito especial! – Ele deu um dos seus sorrisos característicos e continuou. – Segundo, eu quero agradecer a uma pessoa em especial por me ter feito o _rapaz_ mais feliz do mundo, obrigado Jiraya!

- É isso mesmo, rapaz! – Lá do fundo do salão, uma voz grave ecoou. Já deveria estar com os copos. – Sempre a dar-lhes, sempre a batê-las!

Um estranho silêncio instalou-se no salão.

- Por favor, parem de lhe dar _sake_…ou ainda se faz a alguma das damas de honor. – Naruto passou uma mão pela parte de trás do pescoço. Ele percorreu o salão com os olhos e só parou quando se encontrou com os de Hinata. Aquelas duas pérolas sorriam para ele, e ele retribuiu o sorriso o mais abertamente possível. – Agora…eu não tenho jeito nenhum para discursos e declarações, prefiro acções a palavra…s – Os rapazes amigos dele, vaiaram com o que ele disse numa onda de "uh's". – Seus tarados! Não era isso que eu queria dizer! – A cara dele já estava vermelha, não de raiva mas sim de estar a corar.

Tenten deu uma pequena cotovelada no braço de Hinata, que, por sinal, também estava corada. Naruto recuperou a compostura, limpando a garganta.

- Como eu estava a dizer, antes de ser brutalmente interrompido, eu não sou bom em discursos, nem em declarações, nem nada do que se pareça, mas houve e há uma pessoa que não é preciso dizer-lhe nada para saber que ela me ama. Basta olhar nos olhos dela e consegue-se logo ver o amor cravado neles. – Agora foi a vez das raparigas presentes na sala suspirarem sonhadoramente numa vaga de "oh's". Naruto sorriu e prosseguiu. – Eu não consigo arranjar palavras bonitas para dizer o quanto a minha noiva, agora _esposa_, me faz feliz. Estes anos que tenho passado com ela têm sido completamente…completamente…isto é mais difícil do que eu imaginava… - Suspirou sem ter conseguido encontrar uma palavra certa para descrever o que sentia. – Hinata, eu amo-te. – Disse ele finalmente. – São as únicas palavras que consigo dizer para descrever tudo o que sinto…e elas apenas exprimem uma parte mínima.

A noiva já tinha uma lágrima no canto do olho. De facto, o seu amor, nunca tinha tido muito jeito para as palavras mas quando se empenhava a sério, em tudo o que ele fazia, ele era brilhante! Era por isso que o admirava e o amava. A amiga, Tenten, olhava com um sorriso terno. Ela merecia tudo aquilo. Depois de tudo o que ela tinha passado nas mãos do pai, ela tinha encontrado o seu amor. Agora iria ter uma família a sério, e isso fazia-a estar feliz. Chegou-se perto do ouvido da noiva e murmurou:

- Vais ficar aí parada com cara de parva?

- É a única que eu tenho… - Disse ela com divertimento e com, um certo, tremor. Os olhos de Hinata estavam vidrados nos olhos oceânicos de Naruto. Aquele loiro rebelde sempre a fizera sentir-se amada, era apenas isso que ela desejava.

Naruto saltou do palco para o chão e caminhou para ela. Com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso doce e quente. Ao chegar ao pé dela, ajoelhou-se e pegou na mão dela. Os olhos de todos os convidados estavam postos neles, no mais recente casal.

- Hinata… - Começou ele. – Eu, Naruto Uzumaki, agradeço-te no fundo do meu coração por me fazeres o _homem_ mais feliz de todo o Universo e arredores. Obrigado por me compreenderes, obrigado por me amares, mas, sobretudo, obrigado por estares sempre comigo.

- N-Na-Naruto…e-eu… - Ela deixara de ter aquele gaguejar em frente dele, mas em certas ocasiões os velhos hábitos são difíceis de esquecer.

- Queres dizer-me alguma coisa, Hina? – Ele sabia que ela adorava quando lhe chamava "Hina".

Ela disse que não com a cabeça e lançou-se nos braços do amado, deitando-o ao chão. Rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços e escondeu a cara no ombro dele, com os olhos fechados. Por sua vez, Naruto, sorrio com o gesto. Sentado no chão, colocou os braços sobre a cintura da esposa e sorrio, sempre ostentando aquele sorriso de idiota apaixonado. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e murmurou perto da pele dela.

- Também me amas, Hina? – Ele sabia a resposta, mas nunca se cansaria de a ouvir vinda dos lábios dela.

- Eu amo-te! Mesmo muito mais do que possas imaginar! – Disse ela, apertando um pouco mais o abraço.

De repente, o salão foi enchido por aplausos e assobios. Todos estavam felizes pelo jovem casal e pelo nó. Naruto levantou-se, ajudando Hinata logo de seguida. Puxou-a para a pista de dança.

- Sabes, eu estive a preparar uma música…não sei se ficou bem, mas nada melhor do que tentar para saber! – Ele riu, dando sinal para que a banda começasse a tocar.

- Vindo de ti, deve estar maravilhoso. – Hinata sorriu para o marido. Ela iria habituar-se a esse termo muito rapidamente.

A banda começou a tocar.

_**I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams**_

Naruto colocou ambas as mãos sobre a cintura dela. Enquanto, Hinata, segurava o vestido para não tropeçar. Ao começarem a dançar, viram que mais casais de se juntaram a eles, nomeadamente, o seu primo e a amiga, Tenten.

_**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried  
**_

- Onde é que te tinhas metido? Por momentos pensei que tinhas fugido com uma loira. – Disse Hinata, a rir.

- E deixar-te aqui sozinha? Tu? Se calhar estava só a planear a nossa noite de Lua-de-Mel, sei lá! Nunca se sabe se posso incluir uma loira toda grossa nessa noite. – A voz dele estava repleta de gozo. – Achas mesmo que te deixaria aqui neste ninho de abutres esfomeados, amor? Conheces-me tão mal! – Ele riu, tal como ela.

_**I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain  
**_Enquanto o jovem casal de noivos dançava e ria, ao lado deles estava outro casal na mesma onda. Neji e Tenten riam à medida que dançavam.

-Tenten, eu estive aqui a pensar…

- Não vem daí coisa boa, Hyuuga!

- Calma, deixa-me acabar. – Ele respirou fundo. – Bem, nós já estamos juntos a algum tempo, o tempo suficiente para…para, vá…para pensar em dar o próximo passo…

Tenten olhava o namorado com curiosidade misturada com surpresa.

-Neji…tu...?

- Tenten, casarias comigo? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Ele não precisou de uma resposta com três letras. O beijo dela já lhe tinha dado o que queria.

_**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried  
**_

_**What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain**_

Hinata dançava agarrada a Naruto, apesar de ser uma música mexida. Ela sentia-se tão bem nos braços dele.

-Hina…

- Sim? – perguntou, preguiçosamente.

- Como vamos resolver as coisas com o teu pai? – Tinha tocado num assunto delicado.

- Não podemos pensar nisso mais tarde? Agora estou ocupada com outras coisas…

- Com outras coisas, queres dizer, a minha esplêndida pessoa? – Disse com um ar superior.

- Exactamente, tu! – Ela riu.

_**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**_

Hinata brincar com os cabelos da nuca do seu amado.Não dava pelo tempo e pela música passer, apenas queria saber dele.

- Preaparada para esta noite? Hoje não vais ter descanso. – O tom sedutor dele era incrível. Hinata poderia jurar que desmaiaria se ele dissesse isso mais uma vez naquele tom de voz. – Então? Estás?

- Vais ser tu, certo? Então, eu irei estar sempre preparada. – Ela sorriu, deixando-o nas nuvens.

_**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face  
I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer**_

Ao terminar a música, Hinata não queria descolar de Naruto, mas tinha de ser. Eles foram-se despedir dos amigos e dos restantes convidados, receberam as prendas, uma delas era uma _lingirie_ roxa bem detalhada. Naruto apenas teve mais ideias para aquela noite, enquanto Hinata olhava para a peça íntima totalmente corada!

Com tudo já arrumado no carro que os levaria até ao aeroporto, Naruto tirou o casaco e pô-lo sobre os ombros da amada. Hinata sorriu com o gesto. Quando entraram no carro, o loiro ia conduzir. Hinata já não tinha o imenso vestido apenas tinha umas calças de ganga clara, uma camisola violeta e o casado de Naruto, claro que os seus ténis eram os mesmos. Por outro lado, ele estava com a mesma roupa, apenas com a camisa fora das calças.

- Pronta para uma vida cheia de acção? – Perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Não sei, tu consegues ser muito criativo quando queres. – Ela riu.

- Isso é bom! É da maneira que não te aborreces. – Ele tirou a mão das mudanças e pô-la sobre a coxa de Hinata, que sorrio e agarrou a mão dele.

- Eu nunca me aborreceria ao teu lado, amor! – Brincou com os dedos dele. – Naruto…

- Sim?

- Achas que vamos conseguir?

- Conseguir o quê, Hina? – Olhou-a por breves momentos, antes de olhar para a estrada.

- Ser uma família… - Suou mais triste do que realmente estava. – É que eu não sei se conseguirei estar à tua altura.

Hinata foi interrompida pelo riso de Naruto, que ria com prazer. Apertou, levemente, os dedos dela e sorrio, olhando para ela por breves momentos, olhando para ela umas vezes e outras vezes para a estrada.

- Eu é que deveria estar com essas dúvidas, não tu! Lembra-te que sou eu que não tem pais, tola. E além disso, quando chegarmos ao hotel vais fazer um _strip_ com essa _lingirie_ nova…

Naruto mordeu o lábio com prazer e soltou um gemido, fazendo com que Hinata corasse brutalmente. Ao ver a expressão dela, ele não conseguiu conter o riso.

- A Hina é tão fofa quando cora. Sobretudo, quando a razão dela corar sou eu! – Ele deu um sorriso de vitória.

- Naruto, pá-pára com isso..!

- Mas é fofinho e querido, tal como tu amor.

O loiro aproximou-se do rosto dela para um beijo.

- Naruto! Mete os olhos na estrada!

- Desculpa, mas a culpa é tua. És demasiado tentadora. – Ele sorriu.

- És tão parvo! Ainda temos um acidente por tua culpa.

- Que pessimista! – Começou a rir da atitude da esposa. – Achas mesmo que teria um acidente e logo contigo aqui? Obrigadinha pela confiança, Hina.

O silêncio instalou-se por momentos naquela viatura. Hinata via a paisagem urbana passar pelo vidro do carro e, passado pouco tempo, virou-se para o loiro.

- Naruto, eu também te amo.

Assim que encontrou os olhos do marido, beijou-o. Um leve beijo, mas que no final da noite teria sido um de muitos. Naruto entregou-se ao beijo, deixando de dar atenção ao volante do carro. Quase que embatia nos ferros da berma, mas ele pegou-o a tempo.

- A culpa continua a ser tua, Hina! – Disse ele a rir. – Mas quando chegarmos ao quarto não me escapas, coelhinha.

Ela corou com o nome atribuído. Digamos que, quando Naruto lhe chamava "coelhinha" ou outro nome que sugerisse acção, significava que tinham uma longa noite pela frente. Apenas tinham de esperar um bocadinho. Mas, os aviões também servem para alguma coisa…


End file.
